


Anything, Anything At All

by garrisonbabe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comeplay, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Castiel, Pregnant Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 08:46:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garrisonbabe/pseuds/garrisonbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The further along his term Cas got, the rarer it was that they could have sex like this. Dean was enjoying every second of it he could.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything, Anything At All

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saltandbyrne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltandbyrne/gifts).



The baby bump wasn't very big, not really. When Sam knocked Kevin up Dean thought the kid was going to opt for a c-section just on principle. But he was a trooper and he birthed both of the twins in the bunker, Cas on hand to help with the pain and to make sure both of the newest Winchesters were safe and healthy.

Then again, Kevin had also been three weeks overdue and carrying two boys, so maybe Dean needed a better basis for comparison.

But at six months Cas didn't look too shabby. Maybe that was what was left of his grace taking on a bit of the payload, but either way, it meant Dean could have this.

Cas' hips rested on a pillow, legs spread wide as Dean held them up at his sides. The pace was slow, careful. Sex was a special treat anymore and Dean wasn't going to waste it by going too rough. That was his child in there, he couldn't risk hurting her.

Little noises kept coming out of Cas' mouth almost like hiccoughs. They were so soft and sweet, Cas seeming to be more sensitive when he was pregnant. His widening hips were moving into every thrust, heels digging into Dean's lower back. One hand shot out frantically and Dean let go of his left leg, letting the angel twine their fingers together and pull him forward.

The angle changed and any other time Dean would have started going faster, instead he made his thrusts longer and more languid. It seemed to work, Cas grabbing onto his other forearm while his brows furrowed and his moans got louder. Dean pulled his hand up, some of his circulation cut off from Cas' vice grip a few inches above. Shaking fingers splayed wide over the stretched skin of Castiel's stomach, Dean grinning at the thought that he helped make that.

Cas smiled up to him, seeming to catch what he was thinking. Twitches and trembles pulled the muscles of Cas' thighs, Dean could tell he was close. One last quick but gentle thrust had his head thrown back, teeth clicking as his jaws snapped shut and he groaned. Dean could remember this time last year, that motion digging into his shoulder, teeth marks red and glaring on his skin for days.

Dean drew back, pulling out and looking down at the mess Cas made all over the bump. He moaned and licked his lips, panting as he wrapped a hand around himself and started to jack off. Cas's legs were still open wide, his cock going soft and his hold gaping open wide. Dean's hips fucked forward into the circle of his fist, Cas' slick shining on his shaft and running down his balls.

He used his other hand to reach down and cup them, gently rolling them in his palm as his middle finger ventured back to brush across his own hole. " _Fuck_ , Cas."

The angel hummed and trailed a finger through the come on his stomach, sucking it clean and sending Dean straight over the edge. His orgasm hit him so hard he had to brace himself on one of Cas' spread thighs, moaning shakily as everything washed through him.

Dean panted harshly, sweat rolling down his spine as he calmed. After a moment he heard a snap and looked up to see Cas gesture down at their puddles of come.

"You made a mess, Dean, clean it up." There was both warmth and authority in Cas' tone and Dean couldn't have loved it more.

He leaned down and licked up a small bit of his own, then another trail of Cas' that had begun to drip off to the side. He swallowed them and kissed the area he cleaned. "Anything Mommy wants."

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my 100th Supernatural fanfiction here on AO3. I think that's pretty damned awesome. I've had a yearning to write something like this for a couple of days now, decided to take a break from a couple of abo fics to just get this out. Hope you liked it!
> 
> Gifting this to saltandbyrne because she's pretty badass.


End file.
